Talk:Ruins of Heidrun Thaig
Statues We know from DA2 that these statues are not seen in any modern thaigs. We also know from the Fade that in fact they are somehow related to the Old Gods. So it is important that this ancient thaig features them. I specifically checked all dwarven cites and the places listed in trivia are the only ones that have such imagery. Asherinka (talk) 16:51, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :Exactly, which is why I think its fair to say there could be an intended connection between the statues and the Primeval Thaig but Heidrun Thaig does not predate the founding of the first Thaig, which is part of the reason why I'm inclined to think this is just a case of prop re-use, rather than a particular attempt to establish significance. - 23:09, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ::We don't know of Primeval Thaig predates the first thaig either, all we know is that it is missing from the Memories and they date back to the first thaig. After the Descent it is easy to assume that unwanted information was removed from the Memories. For all we know Primeval Thaig is most likely the Valdasine thaig as there is no other explanation of how the staff got there. ::Even if it's "re-use", they use these models only in ancient thaigs (not in the modern ones) and they are uncharacteristic of dwarves (winged beasts and dwaves.. wtf?). That alone is worth mentioning. ::Anyway, current wording does not draw any conclusions - it just lists the facts. It seems strange to remove it only based on what the reader might think while learning these facts.Asherinka (talk) 23:54, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Because its not clear if it has any plot significance at all. Especially when they're working with a limited asset pool for decorating dwarven environs. A:lso my point was just that Heidrun Thaig does not predate the first Thaig. Also, there are plenty of other explanations for the staff being there, most obvious being that someone subsequently unsealed the thaig and tried to run off with it before getting killed on the trip back. Also, once again, House Valdasine does not predate the first thaig. But this is all unrelated to the actual discussion at hand. - 01:05, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I believe that if something could have plot significance it is better to keep it as trivia unless confirmed otherwise. You seem to believe the reverse. Sadly, I think we won't be coming to any sort of an agreement and need to see what others have to say. Asherinka (talk) 02:47, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I dunno, Dragon Age does tend to recycle quite a bit, but I can't imagine them sticking in statues related to Old Gods just for the heck of it. The trivia doesn't draw conclusions, it just points out a fact, which I think is noteworthy. I've got far less of a problem with this than I do with noting on multiple pages how weapons share similar looks, and we keep those in. -- 03:37, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Okay I removed the trivia without checking the talk page (my bad). Yes these are recycled images from the base game and considering there is not a single in-game comment or codex entry reference about them - anything - I think it's important to avoid speculation. And again I disagree with Kelcat, trivia on weapons looking identical with each other is far more harmless than speculating about Dumat statues in a dwarven thaig. 15:03, October 15, 2017 (UTC)